Constructs Prologue
by sami1232
Summary: Just a little prologue and summary what happend, takes place after human covenant war and follows the story of a human and a ship master elite exploring the universe.
1. Chapter 1

The storms around the coast have been very strong and merciless.

Shipwrecks had covered the coast. The continues war between the two forces had been very long.

And the only reason that one side had won, is because the other sides had betrayers in their lines.

Captains and Admirals had fallen to the cold fist of war.

War about about ridiculous things such as religion and ideology.

The two sides themselves weren't even pure, protests on both sides had made them brittle, like sand stone.

A war of color, purple against black.

Metal against metal and soldier against soldier.

Both sides have taken heavy damage, one side had taken more.

And after a long time of fight and massive battles, one side collapsed.

Betrayed by most of their own people, their soldiers.

The betrayers had chosen the other side, the one of the black metal.

One side celebrated their victory and mourned their fallen soldiers.

The other vanished for now.

It was a fight that seemed to never end.

When it ended it seemed that peace would return, that was not true.

After these battle had raged and settled down.

Both sides were had a truce.

Ships of both sides were traveling between the 'coasts' of both sides.

Landing to trade resources.

If people though this story was from the past, they are wrong.

If people though, this story was just about humans, they were wrong either.

And if people though it was about actual ships, they were wrong either.

Ships as in spaceships.

This story will be set in the future.

Both sides, humans and aliens, a covenant of many different races.

The humans had allied with a splinter group of the alien covenant to defeat them.

The human government's army, the United Earth Space Corps had allied with the sword of sanghelios lead by Thel'Vadam and Rtas'vadum.

This relationship was brittle at first, but manifested itself after fighting various battle against the covenant remnants, the remainings of the covenant witch were independent groups lead by sangheili warlords, calming to be leader of the covenant, but only leading a single group.

Eventually, these battles have lead to respect from both sides and even a merge of technology of both, mainly the humans since their allies were technologically advanced.

The sword of sangheilios received the gift of tactical battle planning from the humans.

Many Humans have proofen to be the best at planning a battle, they were infamous.

((This story takes place in 2573 in the halo timeline, takes place after the human-covenant war))


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor was currently sitting at the shores of his hometown.

He normally was in the north in his school, but it was saturday.

Soon he had to return to his life at the secret school and to his boring life.

It was in the evening, and it was colder than normal at this time.

The water was rising and falling to the rhythm of the 'almost-night'.

He looked into the distance, seeing sangheili vessels in the sky.

That wasn't something special, since the collapse of the covenant.

The sword of sangheilios, lead by Thel'Vadam, alias 'The arbiter' was allied with the UNSC.

It was also the greatest Sangheili faction of all, giving them control over the engorgement of the sangheili, for most parts.

Something was, however, new.

A COV class assault carrier, one of the biggest sangheili ships out there had was hovering over

a small UNSC base, for no reason it seems.

He could see that phantoms were flying towards and away from the giant vessel.

They were exchanging resources.

Trevor then looked towards his Hog, a civilian version of the M12 FAV Warthog.

He thought about driving to the vessel and just fly away with it, it would be nice.

And after a bit of thinking he decided that it would be possible.

If nobody would see him.

He wanted to leave earth, he had nothing for this planet left.

Not that he didn't like it, but since his best friend Ataki Nakomo had disappeared he just didn't want to be here anymore.

He wanted adventures.

So, in the hope of his quickly made-up plan he jumped into his Hog and pushed down the accelerator completely.

He had never been so fast at this coast, he wasn't normally on this coast ether.

His Hog rode over rock and wood, he soon reached his destination.

The military base wasn't a military base.

It actually looked like it was civilian, he could also see a few pelican without numbers.

Yes it was civilian.

Since the covenant broke there has been a lot of civilian ships and even slums and an infamous black market near Harvest, a space station just for illegal goods.

It looked like the ship was about to leave the orbit, there were no phantoms traveling to the base.

He didn't have much time left before the ship was leaving.

A policeman tried to pull him over, he was standing at the gate.

Trevor didn't have time for that, he just drove through the entrance, throwing the door 10 meters away.

The policeman was waving his hands like a maniac behind Trevors way.

It seemed like his plan wasn't going to work, until he saw a green phantom witch was on the ground. Not floating, it looked like it was out of energy, perfect for Trevor.

He hit the brakes, the Hog was decelerating quickly, almost crashing into some crates.

Quickly when nobody was looking he ran over to the phantom.

There were two pilots in the front, they didn't notice him.

Trevor looked for a good place to hide, luckily the whole passenger room was full of stuff.

The lights were off, this vessel really had no power.

Mainly plasma batteries, he could hide between two, under a Grey blanket.

He could also spot some UNSC equipment, spot lights and some kind of computers.

And finally, after a while he could see the lights going back on.

He felt how he was pressed firmly against the ground, pulling up.

They were finally flying, he was finally about to leave earth.

Trevor could hear the Elites talk in their native tongue, Sangheili.

He could only understand a bit, they were talking about 'being finally free'.

After a few seconds the vessel seemed to have passed a barrier, it was the air lock of the huger vessel, the COV class assault carrier as it seemed.

Finally, with a slight 'thud' the phantom had touched the ground inside the COV ship, it had landed.

Both Sangheili pilots walked out of the vessel , not even caring about their load.

Trevor now had time to peak out of the vessel, the hangar he was in was huge.

He looked out into space, they were in slip space already.

It was obvious that the sangheili were in terms of technology very far.

He had only peeked his head out...when someone grabbed after him.

Someone had pulled him out of the Phantom.

It was a sangheili minor.

He was holding him up by his arm and his throat, he was talking to another sangheili.

"Alue Oog Ji yu Krowq kiya ?" One of the Sangheili said.

And the other responed "Kiv Var'Ledmar."

With these words, the Sangheili dragged him over his back and started walking.

Trevor didn't know what was happening, he was scared of what could happen.

Would become a prisoner ? Maybe they'd send him back and the government would punish him.

It was against the law to leave earth without permission, at least that's what he was told.

"W-Where are you taking me ?!" Trevor screamed out.

"So the Humans speaks, I'm taking you to Var'Ledmar. Our shipmaster."

Trevor was surprised, that Elite spoke English and seemed kind.

He would just shut his mouth and wait, until he reached his destination.

On the way he was dragged to the 'cockpit' or commando central of the ship or whatever it was called.

He received a lot of stares from the elites and one Kig'yar, a Tvaoan to be sure, who was in a cage, as prisoner.

After he was thrown onto the ground with a big 'thump' he was in a large room with many Sangheili, sitting infront of consoles, possibly driving or calculating.

There was one sangheili, in a white combat harness and with a black cape.

He was sitting in the commanding chair, he had already twisted his chair, he was already awaiting him.

The Sangheili before him didn't wear a helmet and his old combat harness seemed to have some contraption on its back.

Trevor was still lying on the ground, but quickly got up, trying to stand in a proper position.

The Elite that was looking at him had his head rested against his head, staring at him, then he spoke.

"So...What are we going to do with you, blind passenger ?"

"You could keep me...i could be of use..." Trevor immediately said, he didn't want to go back.

"I...wait...i did not expect such a response, well I was not going to take you home anyways, our time is limited. ...What use would you be for use ?"

"Well, against human rebels or something that requires a human."

Quickly Var'Ledmar responded "What threat could human rebels be towards us ?"

"Eh...they are good at pretending to not do anything, maby they convince us that they wont attack ? Then they attack ! And then they bomb us with nuclear warheads and bla bla bla...you know what I want to say, right ?"

"You well be a political medium ?"

"Exacly"

The Shipmasters expression had changed to, questioning expression, he was thinking about accepting the offer. "Hm..Well, I have much respect for your race, but I can already tell you are a civilist, you have no combat experience, right ?"

"Am...no, but that is also good, you can teach me, im like a black book and you could be the writer, wouldn't that be amusing to teach a human, who has no idea of your culture, how to fight ? And other stuff of course..."

Var'Ledmar was very surprised, this offer seemed like it could bring some colour into his life.

"This offer... why do you offer me all this ? What is it that you crave ?"

"Well... I seek for adventures.." Trevor answered.

Var'Ledmar seemed to make a human expression or at least trying, it was an impressed smile.


End file.
